


Which Gold do you like more?

by CellionKagamine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellionKagamine/pseuds/CellionKagamine
Summary: A short work because of something I saw on FB. Woop woop, there's a fanart version of it on tumblr btw, go follow narusasu2009 and you can find it!~





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short work because of something I saw on FB. Woop woop, there's a fanart version of it on tumblr btw, go follow narusasu2009 and you can find it!~

“And the winner of this year’s Grand Prix…”

The world held its breath, silence in the stadium, everyone just looking on anxiously. The battle this time was close, so close that even Victor dared not guarantee who would win.

“The winner… Yuuri Katuski!!!”

Roars of cheers erupted from the stadium, but Yuuri stood there, mind unable to turn quickly enough. He had won. His long dream of winning the Grand Prix. He had finally done it!

Before he realised, tears were rolling down his face.

“Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...RI!”

Victor excitedly jumped onto Yuuri, hugging him in happiness. Yuuri smiled and started jumping for joy. A lifelong dream of his, finally attained!

Clasping Yuuri’s hands, Victor spoke: “Yuuri, I have never regretted coming here to teach you, and my expectations of you were not wrong! Congratulations!”

Yuuri felt like crying once more, despite the happiness that was overwhelming him.

“Victor…I…” The tears freely flowing down his face, but Yuuri looked only at Victor. “I…”

“Yuuri!! Congratulations!!” Phichit chose that moment to chime in.

“Ah, Phichit-kun. Thank you! You didn’t do that badly either.” Yuuri said, smiling.

“Ah, but I didn’t win anything in the end.” Despite that, Phichit was still smiling and Yuuri felt reassured that he was fine. Phichit was quite discouraged when he lost last year, and was determined to win this year. Looking at him now, Yuuri knew that Phichit would definitely get better next year and would actually be a challenge to any future Ice Skaters.

Victor stepped back and smiled at Yuuri conversing with his friend, before turning away. Oh well, Yuuri was always quite popular, he just never realised it, he can’t get jealous over this.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As Victor stepped to one side, the announcer asked for the winners to head up on stage to collect their medals.

Phichit accompanied Yuuri part of the way, before giving Yuuri a small push forward, and standing back to watch Yuuri walk on stage to collect his well-deserved medal.

As the applause resounded across the entire stadium, Yuuri smiled and look into the camera confidently, holding up his medal to show the world.

When the applause lightened, talking and happy screaming of his name could be heard, but Yuuri paid them no mind.

Only when he walked off the stage, and Phichit showed him a picture, did Yuuri realise what happened.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As Victor expected, Yuuri was slow. Victor sighed and cupped his face in his palm. A little TOO slow. He thought back to the exact moment when he slipped it on, without the other realizing anything had happened. Well, he should have expected that.

Standing up and staring at the smiling face on the big screen, Victor decided on another way to tell Yuuri about it. He took a picture of the face that was now shown in big screen, with Yuuri’s hands in clear view displaying the sparkling gold for the world to see.

Victor smiled adoringly at the picture, more because of the face in it, before posting it onto his Instagram which he regularly updated and had many followers on.

“Which gold do you guys like better?” Victor captioned the picture and cropped the picture to the hands. People would definitely notice now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Staring unbelievably at the sparkling golden ring on his finger, Yuuri looked on and noticed the small inscripts on it.

‘Yuuri&Victor forever’.

Yuuri smiled and instantly broke down in joy.

Phichit merely stepped out and gave him some privacy.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Victor smiled as he walked in and saw Yuuri seated on the bench. The moment their eyes connected, so did their lips, a connection not broken for a while.


End file.
